Set Fire To The Rain
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: What if V was not the only patient to survive that fire that burned the facility? What if a woman named Taylor Dex survived as well and was looking for revenge for the same people V is? Guy Fawkes AKA V/OFC. Rated 'T' but might change to 'M'.
1. Burn Baby Burn

Story Summery: What if V was not the only patient to survive that fire that burned the facility? What if a woman named Taylor Dex survived as well and was looking for revenge for the same people V is? Guy Focks/OFC

Fire To The Rain

Chapter One:

Burn Baby Burn

Shouts, then screams, fire blazing and spreading faster then they could put it out. I remember a lot about that facility, them taking me and my younger sister Annebell from our family farm when she was 12 and I was 19.

She cried the first night we where taken from our parents, saying things like "official government business" and "national security" bullshit. I wanted to surrender to tears, I wanted to cry until my eyes could no longer shed tears and only blood would come out. But I had to be strong, for my dear Anne.

The first night they stripped our clothes, taking both our clothes and our freedom. They gave us names, names that started in alphabetical order of when we arrived followed by the number of the facility and the month we arrived printed on the back of our sacks. The name given to me was T61-06, my sister was given the name S61-06.

We where unaware of why we where there, the doctors gave us pills and told us they where vitamins. That same night, my sister stopped breathing and died shortly after midnight on August 16th. Shortly there after, all of the patients began to die. And the more we refused to eat the vitamins, the more violent the soldiers became on us.

Curfew restrictions where ordered, and there where lots rapes with the women with the guards. We then had our heads shaved, my once knee length blonde hair was now nothing more then a pile of dead cells on the ground.

This went on until October, until I met him, V.

AN: I'm not sure if anyone will read this, but I'm just going to keep going until I can't write no more. Because it seems to me every time I stop writing a story, I loose my inspiration for said story. So here we go, let's see how much I can write in one day.


	2. Hello, Goodbye, and Hello Again

**AN: Two chapters in one day, let's keep going.**

Fire To The Rain

Chapter Two:

Hello, Goodbye, and Hello Again.

It was a cold and rainy day, the day seemed as meaningless as the day before, and the day before that. I could hardly remember what the sun felt like, and when we finally where allowed to go outside in the fenced yard, it was too cold and wet to be outside for long.

The clouds covering the sky where dark grey, it made the outside more blank and desolate looking. Coloring utensil or creativity in any form of art was against rules, and punishable by having your hands broken and thrown into your cell for 3 days.

I could remember the last girl who had broken one of the long list of rules, she had taken a pen and paper from one of the doctors desks, and began to write to her parents. She wanted to send it to her mother, who was dying at the time she was taken. She was found a day later, she was raped and thrown in the fields, one of the workers found her bloody and bruised.

She died a week later, her mind unable to cope with the darkness she had endured. I could remember the stories, the taunts from the guards as they sneered that she was a whore anyway, and she got what she deserved. A good for nothing woman.

I wanted to run from this place, but there was an incident a few years earlier before that young girls death, a man who tried to escape. He was once a great lawyer from his town, a man with two children, a boy and a girl. He told the other prisoners he was going to escape. I do not understand how he did it, but he made it outside, before he was shot and killed.

I stood alone in the court yard, my gray eyes looking for any type of life. I was sadly disappointed, when I stood in the middle of it, my eyes never leaving the darkening sky's. The cold blistering wind would soon be blowing through this place, making it almost impossible to step onto the icy turf without getting frost bite on your feet.

I heard the shuffle of feet, my body turning towards the feet coming towards me. It was one of the guards, one of the younger recruits who's name was Buckley Peterson. He was one of the few who had yet to be ruined by this hell, I was waiting for it though, though I was somewhat pleased to have some form of human companionship.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He said, he softly smiled afterwards. His blue eyes sparkling with genuine happiness, something that was a rarity in this place. I didn't speak though, it was something that never happened after my sister died. _"Anne"_ I thought sadly.

Something caught the corner of my eye, a man wearing the same baggy clothes as me. He had freshly shaved head, something the new people always got when they arrived. But I could tell his hair was once a brilliant reddish gold color. His green eyes shown fresh sadness, something she was all too aware of.

Buckley turned his attention back towards what I was looking at, the same man that had drawn my attention, the one man who would change my life forever.

I layed in my cot late that night, the floorboard heating system barely keeping my body from shivering numbness from outside. We were not allowed to have windows, the steel door sealing me from the life on the outside of my cell. I heard light knocking on my door, the door opening and the same man from earlier came in.

"Oh." He said, his face full of shock. He turned his attention back towards the exit, a guard who was named Simon Renalds stood between him and freedom. Pushing him inside and sealing the door with a resound 'Clank' with the bar being placed across the door. I began to become anxious, _"Why had they placed this man in my cell?"_ I heard sometimes the guards did this for amusement, to see if two of the opposite sex would become intimate or kill each other.

The man turned towards her, his minty green eyes looking straight into her own gray ones. And so, the waiting game began.

**AN: Just to be clear, I'll keep writing and you review. It you like it great, if not I'll try to make it better but no promises.**


	3. Do You See Me Now?

AN: I want to thank 'ARoseInWonderland' for her awesome review on my first chapter, she made me smile and I will keep writing in her honor. (I'm assuming your female but correct me if I am wrong, I will apologize ahead of time for my lack of kind). Anyway, here we go!

Fire To The Rain

Chapter Three:

Do You See Me Now?

I wasn't sure what to feel about this situation; this man, a being that should not be here, was standing across from me. I wanted to run, but with the metal door closed and with no windows or other doors to escape through, I was officially screwed. I felt like a field mouse, one whom was cold from the elements placed in a room where a hungry cat was across from me waiting to devour me, and this man was the cat.

Though he was as stiff as a statue, and made no movement, that doesn't mean it made me feel any less comfortable. I was trapped in a room with unfamiliar male, something that has not happened to me before.

Unknown POV

I was as uncomfortable with this situation as the young woman in front of me. The guard, who's name was Buddy Manson, decided that it would be humorous to place me in this woman's cell. This young, beautiful woman. While I did not want to be in this situation, I could get use to that beautiful face, even though I did not accept this situation.

"H-Hello" the lady spoke, her French accent ascending her features. My green eyes looked deeply into her own gray ones. "Hello" I spoke, not having used my voice in so very long. _"This might not be as bad as I thought it would be"_ I thought to myself.

"What is your name?" I asked, my British accent making it's full appearance. "M-My name?" she said, almost startled by the fact I wanted to know. I smiled gently "Yes, you must have a name?"

She took a moment to respond before she answered "T61-" "No, No, No" Shaking his head, he looked towards her, her head tilting to the side. "Your real name, the name before this place." She grew silent after that, almost as if she did not remember it.

The silence grew quiet after that, he was afraid he startled her into silence, until she spoke again "Taylor Dex". Nodding his head, he could see her as a Taylor. "If I might ask, what is your name?" Looking back at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. She turned her head back to the wall "O-Only if you want to answer".

The silence game began again, it wasn't until she nearly fell asleep that he answer "V, my name is V."

AN: I know it's slightly short, but I'll come back with a vengeance!


	4. Story Unfolded

_AN: Two followers, Two reviews, and one favorite? Awesome! Can't wait to see more people get into this story._

Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter Four:

Story Unfolded

Taylor POV

It was quiet that night, besides the calm breathing of another being in the room. _"V"_ the name kept going through my brain, making me restless. I wasn't sure what to think of the man, with his light red hair and bright green eyes. _"They could light up an entire room"_ I thought. I wanted to be alone, I had been alone sense the day my sister died, and I had been content with that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Taylor!" I looked at her, my younger sister, my crown jewel, the one thing that makes me want live in this god forsaken hell. "What is it Anne?" She smiled, she had just recently lost her top front teeth due to her falling on a metal bar in the playground. One of the kids had pushed her to make her go, but she wasn't ready and she missed the bar and hit the lower bar below. While I ventured out of our cell once in a while, I could see that there where mostly children._

_Children whom had been taken from farms, cities, and other countries. Not all of them where the same, some of them had parents from other religions, and ethnic backgrounds. Sadly, this happiness was not to last._

_The doctors had been ordered to give shots to us, shots which we where unaware of the chemical mixture. They told us it was to keep us healthy, to help us. They where feeding us lied. That night, 40 people died that from brain hemorrhaging, the others died from fluid in their lungs in the next 24 hours after that, including my sister._

_I kept her comfortable, tried to help her, but I wasn't a doctor. I tried everything, but her breath was raspy, her body drained, and when her last breath was used, a large part of me died that night._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Tears welded up in my eyes, my body shaking to keep them in. Then I heard V speak "Taylor?" turning my attention to the male on the floor, his back resting on the wall and a blanket thrown over him. His green eyes, the color of fresh leafs on a tree, where staring right into my own eyes. They seemed wiser, wiser then all my years and his put together.

"When did she die?" he asked, my eyes widened as I looked away. "W-Who?" He smiled sadly, understanding that death was tragic. "Anne, when did she die?" Looking back into his eyes, anger fueling my words as I snapped at him "like it's any of your business." Turning my back towards him and covering the thin sheet over my body, but I could still feel his eyes roaming my body, looking for clues of why I snapped at him.

"I had a wife once" He said, his voice steady but full of emotion as well "She was the daughter of a wealthy bank owner, my boss at one time before I became a lawyer." I listened to his words, his voice almost hypnotic with his British accent. I could hear him turn towards me as his sheet made a crinkling sound "She had blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to draw you in. Her personality was peaceful, but shy at the same time."

I listened but made no attempt to make conversation, he continued on though, not detoured by my silence. "She died two years ago, she was going to the store late that night, a drunk driver hit her car on the driver side door." He stopped for a moment, to gather strength for his next words, "She died on impact, and I was later told during autopsy that she was three weeks pregnant, a child I would never get to hold in my arms or play with, or any of the things fathers do with their child."

I looked over my shoulder my eyes widened, I could see tears flowing down his eyes and his nose slightly running. I got off the bed and walked up in front of him, his green eyes looked up at me, sadness and anger mixed inside his eyes. I finally spoke "My sister, Anne, died here in this facility." Looking a little shocked, but slightly relieved that I was sharing my story.

"She died on August 16th of last year, she just had turned 13 ten days before her death." He gave me a sad look, before nodding for me to continue. I had decided our height difference was too much so I sat next to him with my legs tucked in and arms crossed over my chest "Our parents where not rich, but we wheren't poor either. We worked and lived on a farm my father had inherited from his great uncle." He looked at me to continue, but there was so much to tell him. I continued "Dad was a contractor before he settled down with mom, she was a city girl who always wanted to be out in the country. Mom had my eyes but I had my dads hair, my sister looked exactly like my mother, blonde hair and hazel eyes, they almost could have been twins."

Tears welled up into my eyes, as I looked down to avoid eye contact "We where playing in the field out back when they came, army trucks and men with machine guns. They where looking for me and my sister, saying we where a threat to national security." Getting angry, I looked back into V's eyes his eyes shown compassion and understanding "How can two young girls be a threat to national security?!" Nodding his head he looked back to the wall across from us, his eyes shown anger.

"I was at home when they took me" he said "Two months as a grieving widow, and they took me from my home, spewing false charges and allegations that listed far and wide." I realized when you looked down to the cold, harsh truth of the situation, that me and V's stories where awfully simular.

That didn't mean I trusted him, not by a long shot. I still needed to know why they wanted us, something I had yet to figure out. "V" I said, my voice slightly shot from crying. He turned towards me, his intelligent green eyes shining in anger but soft enough for me not to flinch at the harshness of them. "What is it Taylor?" His voice slightly broken form the crying session we both had.

"What are we going to do about it?_"_

___AN: Wow, two chapters in one day? I AM ON FIRE! Lol, anyway I wanted to thank those who have reviewed on my story, your reviews fuel me to become a better author. And so a shout out to fairyofdreames for your review, this chapter is dedicated to you you smexy beast lol. Also, I told you people I'd come back with a vengence, 1112 words. I told you I'd come back with one__ lol.__  
><em>__


	5. What Are We Going To Do?

**AN: ARoseInWonderland I'm relieved you wheren't offended when I asked lol. I actually unintentionally made that slight cliff hanger to be honest, but the story must continue. As for V's past, I figured because I have so much to work with, I might as well get that out of the way before I start with the movieverse. I just re-recorded the movie and I'm going to watch it sometime tonight to refresh my mind to continue with the story. And one last thing, if you have any ideas of what you want in the story before I start the movieverse (Preferably before tomorrow but I'll see how it goes) message me and or review with your answer and If I like it, I'll try to add it into the story.**

Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter 5:

What Are We Going To Do?

Mixed POV

Taylor could hardly remember when she fell asleep, the time seemed to slip by when they talked the night away. Before they knew it, the sun had risen and both of them had fallen asleep together on the ground, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head laying on his chest. Taylor wished they could have stayed at peace, but it was not to last forever.

The door clicked, the locking mechanism inside the plates slid and the door swung open startling us and revealing the intruders. Buckley, the guard that hanged around her like a lost puppy stood in the doorway, with the man who threw V into the same cell as Taylor last night. Buckley looked like he just got kicked, and V, well he was glaring at the two guards at the front of the cell.

"Get up love birds, it's time for morning rounds" Taylor, tired and hungry, obeyed without question. V stayed sitting, looking confused as to why Taylor was obeying them. Did they not talk about revolution last night? Talk about running far away from this place to somewhere quiet and reserved. Slowly I walked past the guards, Buckley's eyes lingering too long on V's girl.

He was questioning his own mind _"getting jealous over someone who would never win her"_ V thought. Getting interrupted by his train of thoughts, the guard was done waiting for V to move. Grabbing him and almost tossing him from across from the cell to the hallway, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Finally out of his cell the first time of that day, V got a better view of the situation that day. Tossed out and out into the cafeteria, V looked around and noticed the line for the morning food. Quickly spotting Taylor, he walked towards her only to be knocked to the ground making everyone turn towards him and the rude person who had blocked his way.

Quickly recognizing who it was, V stood up brushing the fake dust of his shoulders and mumbling a quick _'excuse me'_ only to be blocked once more. Buckley blocked his way, his fist clenched and he looked like he was ready to deck V for whatever excuse.

Taylor could see that V was in trouble but could do nothing about it, it was like V had a bullseye on him, every eye in the cafe had zeroed in on him. She wanted to help, she really did, but not at the risk of her own safety.

V soon realized that he was alone as Taylor recoiled, not wanting to be in the middle of the fight that seemed to be inevitable between him and Buckley. Turning his attention back to the guard, V was ready for whatever fight that was going to soon happen when all of a sudden, everyone in front of him began to stiffen.

Having his interest piqued, V turned around only to find a high classed officer, if all the military badges, stars and stripes on his uniform was to go by. Sadly Taylor knew who this man was, he was Commander Prothero.

**AN: In case anyone is wondering, the reason why I kept the name V is I thought it fit him perfectly. Anything else would make it seem like I was adding things that should not be there and therefore I'd be spitting on the Movie/Comic and that would be unforgivable in the fans eyes. I did think about giving him the name Victor, but then it would just seem silly to me as I am writing another story 'Lyons and Creeds' with Victor Creed in it. So I just kept the name V because it seemed to fit, make sense?**


End file.
